custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Gremory Grievous
Gremory Grievous is a Mk.V PPDC jaeger. It was the 56th of 72 jaegers, created as a deterrent against powerful "Hyperfauna." History Gremory Grevious was launched on July 12, 2017 during a covert PPDC ceremony. It was assigned to Isla de Mona following launch. The PPDC facility in Isla de Mona operated under the guise of an "environmental monitoring station." The colossal containment facilities erected around it had been built specifically for housing jaegers. At the time of Gremory's assignment, 1 jaeger was present: the Yuhana Vual. Galaxy Flauros would join them in late 2018. These jaegers would be deployed to kill the kaiju "Rodan" if it emerged from the volcano. Rodan Awakening On May 31, 2019, Monarch equipment detected a spike in activity inside the volcano. Coincidentally, Gremory was on patrol at the opposite end of the island, leaving Yuhana Vual the only thing between Rodan and the Monarch facility. Vual never managed to land a proper blow. Within seconds of erupting from the volcano, Rodan hurtled towards the jaeger at supersonic speeds, its razor-edged wings building momentum until they cleaved right through Vual's torso. The kaiju swooped up, its eyes glinting as they caught the sight of Gremory Grievous thundering to Vual's aid, oblivious to the other jaeger's preemptive destruction. Rodan's geothermal spikes once again gathered heat as it glided serenely in Gremory's direction. Gremory's acute sensors immediately alerted her pilots of the incoming Rodan. They feigned ignorance, continuing to jog for Vual's last known location, all the while closely monitoring Rodan's every move. Thus, Rodan was utterly blindsided when Gremory swiveled around and slammed the battle anchor deep within its body. The kaiju was knocked out of the sky and hurled onto the mountainside, where Gremory began tossing it around with powerful swipes of her battle anchor. Once more, Gremory threw Rodan into the air. Only this time, Rodan obtained enough lift on its wings to stay airborne. As Gremory charged, both wings were clapped together, the resulting charged shockwave sending Gremory flying into a cluster of molten lava. Before Gremory could recover, Rodan seized her in its talons and lifted off. A lengthy flight across Isla de Mona saw Gremory getting repeatedly slammed onto lava pits and boulders. Thirty minutes later, a bored Rodan launched Gremory into the air and flattened her against the mountainside. Features Although not the newest, Gremory Grievous is among the most powerful jaegers in existence as of 2019. It features an uncompromising combination of high strength, speed, and top-tier armor. Armament The Battle Anchor serves as Gremory's principle armament. This heavy weapon is fashioned from an enhanced tungsten-carbide alloy, and vibrates at high frequencies for maximum lethality. The battle anchor's edges are laced with carbon nanotubes, which increases chopping power when augmented by vibrations. The anchor is stored on Gremory's back when not in use. The K141 thermal claws are detachable slabs of armor fitted over Gremory's fingers. These also feature carbon nanotubes, and are optimized for shredding thick armor. Furthermore, they serve as knuckle dusters for increasing punch potential. Equipment Gremory Grievous is the most well-armored jaeger in the PPDC fleet. Its armor is composed of Nanolaminate Coat platings. The Nanolaminate Coat is an enhanced variant of the Nanolaminate Armor, which offers 75% greater protection than its predecessor. Thick armor plating is applied throughout Gremory's structure to grant it absolute protection under any circumstance. Gremory is also the only jaeger to make use of full Nanolaminate Coat armor, as the expensive alloy proved too difficult to mass-produce. Gremory's SD//110b1 conn-pod hood invokes the jaeger's shadowy namesake. It serves mainly to protect the conn-pod from attack, and can be jettisoned when heavily damaged. Cameras and sensors are mounted across the hood's surface as to bolster situational awareness. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers